


Dead Girls, Where Do They Go?

by ghostgoboo



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dead Girls - Penelope Scott, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has Panic Attacks (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Teleportation, awesamdad, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgoboo/pseuds/ghostgoboo
Summary: After one particularly stressful night, Ranboo discovers picking up blocks is not the only Enderman power he’s inherited.OrAn unsuspecting Sam is walking home when a shivering body appears at his feet, blocking his path.———CW// Anxiety/Panic Attack, Mention of Derealization(title from the song Dead Girls by Penelope Scott)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Dead Girls, Where Do They Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not projecting at all, what do you mean /s
> 
> \------
> 
> Any fanfiction I write is based on the characters within the DreamSMP, never about the actual content creators themselves. If anyone mentioned in the story is uncomfortable with anything included, the story will be taken down as soon as I'm informed.
> 
> All relationships mentioned are strictly platonic.
> 
> Now, with all of that out of the way, enjoy your read! :)

Ranboo let out a single, warbled cry before clasping a hand over his mouth. Tears streamed down his face, burning his skin, but he needed to be quiet. It was late at night — exactly how late he wasn’t sure — and he did not want to wake up Phil or Techno, as painful as his current state may be. They had been nice enough to let him stay with them, but he didn’t want to push his luck by waking them up to his unstable panic.

He couldn’t even remember what triggered it, he just knew that something was _wrong_. Something was wrong and it had left a knot in his stomach. He had tried flipping through his memory book again and again, though its contents never changed, no matter how many times he checked. It seemed he hadn’t written anything in it in a few days.

But that had to be wrong. He had visited Dream at some point (not the visit he remembered, he had concluded that one wasn’t real when he woke up in his bed, completely unharmed, and had all of his things), Sam told him he did and Sam didn’t seem like one to make mistakes. As the Enderman-hybrid recalled his last conversation with the Warden he felt his breaths become shorter, his chest getting tighter, his head throbbing. He shut his eyes tight, trying to focus on stabilizing himself, but when he opened them he was no longer in his small shack.

He looked around frantically, quickly realizing where he was when he saw he was surrounded by bedrock and Bloodvines. Somehow, someway, he had ended up in the hole where L’manberg once stood. It didn’t make any sense, he thought. This must be another hallucination, or a lucid dream or something. Just like the prison had previously been.

He closed his eyes again, trying to focus on waking up. If this was just a dream, he would wake up back in his bed, he would repeat his mantra, and he would be okay. Except he didn’t. Instead, Ranboo opened his eyes to a floor of crafting tables. _The Community House._

_**It’s all your fault. You didn’t even finish rebuilding it on your own, someone had to do it for you. You can’t even make up for your own mistakes.** _

The voice grew louder in his head, drowning out the ambiance of the night until he couldn’t even hear his own rapid breaths. This time he didn’t even attempt to stifle his scream. He curled into himself, wrapping his arms around his head as if it would keep the voice out. He didn’t open his eyes this time, he didn’t want to. He was confused, and he was crying, and he was hurt, and he couldn’t breathe, and he was _scared._

———

Sam was making one last perimeter check of the prison. That _one_ turned into another full shift of security checks. Some might say he was being paranoid, but when your only prisoner is someone as powerful as Dream was, you had a right to be.

When he was sure that no one had gotten in or out of the prison without his knowledge, he left to turn in for the night. Except, when he picked his foot up to take the last step out of the entrance portal room, he kicked something. Or, upon closer inspection, he kicked _someone._

He immediately took a few steps back and flinched when he heard them screech in pain. But something about their sobs sounded off, different from any he had ever heard before. And that’s when it clicked, _this was Ranboo._

Their conversation from only a few hours ago replayed in his head, the kid’s words on a haunting loop.

_[“Sam, don’t let me near the prison.” he said, with more command than Sam had ever heard in his voice._

_“I wasn’t going- Ranboo, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Concern laced his voice, he didn’t even try to hide it._

_The Enderman-hybrid hesitated, seemingly debating how to answer the question. “No,” he finally responded._

_“Can- can I help? Is there anything I can do?”_

_“No, not that I- I don’t think-“ the words got caught in his throat, it was clear he was trying desperately to stay calm. “I can’t tell you.”]_

He cautiously leaned down and placed a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder. The younger’s head quickly turned to meet Sam’s gaze at the contact. There was a faraway look in Ranboo’s eyes, as they frantically scanned his surroundings. “Ranboo,” he tried to keep his voice gentle and steady, “Ranboo, it’s me, Sam. Nod your head if you can hear me.”

There was a moment of hesitation, but Ranboo nodded his head slightly. "Good, now can you sit up?"

The boy slowly pushed himself from where he was laying on the ground and leaned his back against the wall. "Alright, now, follow my lead, okay? Deep breaths."

Sam watched carefully as Ranboo inhaled sharply a few times before he was able to follow the older man's example. He knelt in front of him, setting his weapons and armor aside to make himself seem less intimidating. "Do you know where you are?" Sam tried very hard to make sure the question didn't sound accusatory.

"I'm- are we- the prison?" As he came to the realization, the kid was thrown right back into his panic. "Did I do something again? Am I in trouble? Will I- _Will I be put with him..?_ "

"No, no, Ranboo, you're not in trouble. I'm not taking you in."

"Then why... why are we here? Why am _I_ here?"

"I was kind of hoping you'd be able to tell me that part."

"How, um, how long have I been here?"

"Not very long, a few minutes at most."

Ranboo gave a nod in understanding. He looked down at his hands, then back up at Sam, then back at his hands again.

"Has this happened before?" Sam asked, gently.

"I- I think so? I mean, I've woken up in places I don't remember falling asleep, and- and earlier I kept, um, I kept arriving in different places? I don't know how. First, I was at my house, then I was where L'manberg used to be, and then I was in the Community House, and now... now I'm here."

Sam let out a small sigh of relief at this. He had gone through something similar -- although he'd never teleported, just breathed out smoke and almost blown himself apart a few times -- and actually knew what was going on for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple chapters? In my self-projection fanfic? It's more likely than you'd think. 
> 
> \------
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out any of my others!
> 
> Obviously, I'm not the best writer and write strictly for my own entertainment, so I apologize if I failed to catch some mistakes!


End file.
